The Crush
by Glenandme
Summary: Adam has a determined admirer. Only trouble is she's less than half his age. I do not own Bonanza or any of its characters. No copywrite infringement intended.
1. Chapter 1

The Crush chapter 1

Jane watched the field entrance like they told her. No one had come or gone all morning. A lot of nonsense this, she slouched against the wall. This was about the dumbest idea Emma Jackson ever had. Even if Joe Cartwright was working on the hay bails behind the house there was no guarantee he would have his shirt off. There was no way Emma saw him without his shirt like she said and even if she did, dragging her friends out here was foolhardy to say the least. If they were caught out here they would all get the tanning of their lives.

~o~

Jane herself hadn't been punished like that since she was little. There was no need. Up to now she had led a quiet, some would say boring life.

'That all changed today' she sighed shuffling slightly into a more comfortable stance and eyeing the field entrance. A sudden scream from her friends startled her and she whirled around just in time to see the three girls race towards their horses. Her eyes grew wider and she gasped as she noted the large man shewing them like scattered chickens. In panic she realised that she must scarper too. She turned to run and ran smack into one of Joes older brothers scattering the wood he had collected. She backed away muttering a hurried apology about the wood now scattered all around. She took off to run towards the fields but was soon scooped up and carried in the other direction. Adam put her down but kept a firm hold of her arm unwilling to have a child scampering across the fields during branding season.

"They took your horse with them" Adam sighed exasperated as he led her to the field behind the house.

"Idiots took your horse with them" Muttering oaths under his breath, Adam led her back towards the main house.

"Have you girls nothing better to do, a ranch can be a dangerous place" he told her.

The only Cartwright the girls knew was little Joe and he was no where in sight. Janes bottom lip began to tremble as tears filled her eyes. Adam heard her sniff and digging into his pocket for a handkerchief he held it to her nose as if she was little Joe ten years ago.

"Blow" he told her.

She did so feeling suddenly embarrassed. He shook his head slightly as she tried to hand the handkerchief back to him.

~o~

Adams tone softened somewhat as he led her into the house.

"Alright you sit here for a minute. I've to get some papers and then I'll drive you home" he told her. Ben looked up from his paper as Adam put her sitting on the couch.

"She was looking for Joe" Adam told him before he could ask.

"Did you come out here by yourself young lady" Ben asked rather sternly. Emma and her friends sneaking around the ranch was becoming an annoying habit.

"No sir I was with friends" she lowered her head wanting the ground to swallow her as another man came out from the kitchen.

"You alright missy, ol Adam didn't scare ye none did he" Hoss asked.

"No sir" she lied.

"You look like you bin cryin, he didn't put you over his knee did he?".

Janes eyes grey wide.

"Hoss" Ben chuckled "can't you see she's scared enough. Do you want some lemonade sweetheart" Ben asked gently.

"No thank you sir" she said eyeing the stairs willing the other man to come back.

Adam bounded down the stairs minutes later.

"Pa I'm going to the mercantile, do you want anything" he asked.

"Oh Adam. I need some liquorice and some corn balls".

"Aw Hoss I'm not buying candy, that's embarrassing come on".

"Oh just tell Anna it's for me, she knows what I like. Please?" Hoss did his best puppy dog expression. Notably not as good as Joes.

Jane suddenly piped up "I can get it, I know liquorice and corn balls" she said.

"You're in enough trouble young lady. Go wait for me in the barn" Adam told her.

Janes eyes grew wide as she stepped around the couch and slowly headed out the door.

"Strange kid" Adam muttered as he watched her go.

"Adam can you get me some tobacco" Ben asked.

"Tobacco, liquorice, corn balls" Adam muttered to himself as he grabbed his jacket.

Jane stood abruptly as he entered, her cheeks flaming red.

"You can't do this, you're not my pa" She told him.

"I can't do what, come on I haven't all day" he took hold of her to lift her up to the carriage. Her startled Yelp drew his hands back from her.

"Well, why don't you get up on the carriage yourself then" he told her feeling suddenly awkward and wondering should he let Hoss take over.

"Oh I thought..." She stopped suddenly realising how ridiculous that was.

"You thought what" he asked, his dark eyes narrowing in concern.

"I thought you were going to take me over your knee".

"What, why would I do that" Adam asked.

"For trespassing" she told him as he helped her up onto the carriage "It was something your brother said made me think".

"I never spanked a girl in my life" Adam told her, conveniently forgetting the girl who broke his prize guitar all the way from New York.

~o~

They drove in silence for some time. The sun was low in the sky but it was still pleasantly warm.

"You gonna tell my ma" Jane suddenly asked.

"Nope, not this time" Adam said.

"Thanks" she muttered looking down at her hands.

"Though I should" Adam looked directly at her.

"Heed my words Kid, you girls are going to get yourselves in a whole heap of trouble. Joe is too old for you. How old are you anyway, twelve, thirteen?".

"I'm fourteen" she looked directly at him, somewhat affronted.

"Well excuse me, you're practically middle aged" he gave her a dimpled smile.

"I'm old enough to have youngins" she told him.

Adams smile disappeared and he was stern.

"Now none of that talk, your momma wouldn't want you talking like that" he told her.

Jane lowered her head, she knew he was right.

"Sorry sir" she muttered.

Adam smiled again and at that moment he pitied any man who had a daughter to bring up in this wild place.

~o~

"Well this is your place I believe" he said pulling the carriage to a halt.

The door cracked open and Janes mother appeared wiping her hands on her apron.

"Mr Cartwright, is everything alright" she asked.

Before Adam could answer Jane herself spoke up.

"We were over on his ranch looking for Joe" she told her mother.

"Were you with that Emma Jackson?" her mother asked her mouth set in a tight line.

Jane nodded "Sorry momma"

"Go in the house, we'll talk about it later" she told her.

With Adams hand on her arm she clambered down from the carriage.

"Thank the gentleman Jane".

"Thanks Adam" Jane smiled up at him.

"Thank you Mr Cartwright" her mother corrected sternly.

"Thank you Mr Cartwright" Jane repeated before heading to their quaint wooden cottage.

"I'm sorry, she's a good girl really. It's just lately she gets such notions in her head" Janes mother smiled up at him.

"We were all young once" Adam smiled.

"I'll make sure she doesn't bother you again" she said.

"You know, at least she was honest about it" Adam said "she came clean, don't be too hard on her".

She smiled then "won't you come in, I've just made some coffee".

"I can't, I'm sorry. I have to make the bank before it closes".

Janes mother nodded "another time perhaps".

Adam tipped his hat and smiled before pulling the team out into the road and setting off again.

That night Jane stared out at the stars. The rest of the evening had gone by in a haze. Now she lay sleepless staring out at the night sky. She didn't hear her mothers words, she barely felt the tanning, she couldn't eat her supper. All she could think about was Adam Cartwright.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all your kind reviews. It's very much appreciated. I hope you enjoy chapter 2

I do not own Bonanza or any of the characters therein. All recognisable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended

The Crush Chapter 2

So it would seem for a couple of months Adam had himself a little shadow. For Adams part he was trying to be patient but this over attached puppy was getting on his last nerve.

Jane lived in fourteen year old oblivion. She skipped down main street cradling the pie she had worked on all afternoon. Her ma was rightly cross as she needed the oven for their evening meal. Heaven knows it took long enough to cook anything. Jane heeded her mother with half an ear as she stared out at the wilderness wondering what it would be like to ride on the back of his horse.

Justin Tracy caught sight of her and flew across the road dodging a carriage in his effort to walk beside her.

"What ye got there" he asked, his lanky frame awkward as ever.

"Never you mind Justin, it don't need to bother you none" she told him.

"I knows what it is. It's a dumb ol pie for that old man Cartwright".

"He is not old" Janes voice was low and threatening.

"Is too, He's got grey hairs".

"Does not" she said her face flushing red.

"Anyways ye needn't tell him I said that" Justin put in quickly "You coming fishing on Saturday?".

"Ladies don't fish" Jane told him with her nose in the air.

"Yeah they chase Cowboys twice their age. See ya".

Justin shuffled off with his hands in his pockets before she could give her affronted reply.

~O~

She couldn't be affronted for long as the object of her dreams stepped out of the mercantile with his brothers in tow. For a moment she just stood in rapture gazing at those muscled arms as he effortlessly hauled a large box onto the wagon. He reached up and wiped beads of sweat from his mouth before his gaze suddenly shifted and landed on...her.

That jolted her to action and she moved forward.

"Em, hi" she looked down fingering the pie in front of her "hello, we were just making pies. What I mean to say is I was making a pie. You don't need your momma just to make a silly pie" she laughed nervously.

Adam nodded, not quite sure what else to do.

"You were making pie" he coaxed as she had lost the power of speech.

"Yes and this was left over and I thought that since you don't have a sister you don't get much pie to eat so maybe you might like to have this one" she let out a sigh of relief even if that speech was just dreadful.

She held out the pie to him then smiling all over her freckled face.

"Thank you" Adam smiled. Heaven knows he didn't want to encourage her but just at that moment he hadn't the heart to crush that up turned little face. You may as well kick a new born pup.

Sherif Coffee sidled up to the girl at that moment.

"Be careful missy" he told her "he'll be looking for pie from ye every week".

"I could make you a pie every week" Jane beamed at the idea.

Adam stopped Hoss before he could speak.

"No thank you Jane" he told her "This pie will be just fine. Hadn't you better run along. Your momma will be wondering where you are".

"Oh she's never home at this time. She works in Carson city".

"Well we have to get these supply's back to Hop Sing so...".

"Yeah ok good bye then. Tell me what you think of the pie later ok" Jane was waving as she headed out in the path of an on coming horse and buggy. Adam reached out and pulled her to safety as the horses reared up and the driver cursed.

"Jane you need to open your eyes when you're crossing, look here" he took her hand and walked her to the other side.

"Now be careful" he told her.

As Adam returned Joe shook his head with a grin.

"You don't help yourself do you older brother" he smiled.

"Now what's that supposed to mean" Adam tightened the ropes securing the supplies as he spoke.

"I mean you got yourself one determined little lady there. And she has her heart set on you".

"Don't be stupid Joe she's a kid" Adam said as he hauled himself up on to the front seat and took the reigns.

But Adam soon found that Joe was right. More pies turned up at the ranch house along with liquorice and corn balls.

~o~

Late one Friday evening Adam took a break from milking and stared up at that now familiar face. She was stood at the doorway swaying on the hinge as if she could happily live there.

"Seriously it's past 5.30, shouldn't you be running along" he told her.

"Adam do you like Carnivals?" she asked choosing to ignore his latest entreaty that she should go home.

"I did, when I was young" he told her pointedly as he began to milk again.

"You know that trick where they saw the girl in half" she asked him.

"Um hum"

"I know how they do that. My brother worked in a carnival. You see the box has two halves" she tried to demonstrate using her hands.

"It has two halves and the girl sits at one half and they have false legs sticking out the other end so you think she's being sawed in half. It's a good trick don't you think?".

"I know a better trick" Adam told her.

"What?" She asked coming closer.

Adam suddenly turned the teat he was holding upwards squirting milk in her face.

"Adam" she giggled shaking milk from her hair.

Adam smirked as he continued on his work.

"I didn't know you had a brother" he asked after a while.

"He died in an accident at the carnival" she said.

"An accident?".

"Yeah, then pa left" she mumbled twiddling with her hair.

Adam looked at her then for a long moment but thought it best not to ask. She didn't seem to want to talk about it.

~o~

The following day the boys were busy breaking horses in the coral round back of the house. Little Joe stepped up first. He was considered one of the best horse breakers as he was agile and had massive upper body strength for his size. But this particular stallion had a wild look in its black eyes unlike any other. It seemed determined in its efforts to throw the boy off. Sure enough Joe hit the dirt with force and rolled under the fence before the horse could pound on him with its front hooves. Two hands tried to quiet the animal with little success. It bucked and trashed kicking up its front hooves forcing them to duck away until finally the horse was free of them. Adam jumped over the fence then and tried to placate the animal before it destroyed the fence with its antics. He put both hands up in front of him talking in a soothing voice before gently catching hold of the reins. Shouts of alarm behind him took his attention and he gasped as he noted Jane walking towards him. That was the break the horse needed. It pulled its reins free and spun knocking Adam off his feet. The horse took off then and Jane froze as it bounded towards her. Hoss scooped her up and literally threw her over the fence. She landed heavily and watched in horror as it took five men including Hoss to quiet the horse. She got slowly to her feet rubbing bruise out of her backside. It was then she noted Adam walking towards her and he did not look happy, Without a word he caught hold of her arm and led her towards her horse. She trotted at his side protesting her innocence all the way.

"I wanted to help, I thought you'd get hurt. Ah come on" she whined as he marched her onward. He threw her up on to her horse with a single command.

"Home, now" he roared before slapping the horses rump.

He watched her go with anger in his eyes. Something will have to be done. They'll find her dead somewhere on the ranch some day. She knew nothing about farming and she was into everything. Twice he had stopped in to have a talk with her mother only to find the house empty.

Adam shook his head. Something will have to be done.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for all the reviews. Feedback makes a huge difference when you're putting a story together. And thanks to all guest reviewers. Your input is very much appreciated.

I hope you enjoy chapter 3

The Crush, chapter 3

It was clear to the dogs in the street that Jane Corby needed some sound advice. Unfortunately the person she went to for that advise was Emma Jackson and friends.

After they had laughed themselves silly on the idea of Jane courting Joe Cartwrights older brother Emma silenced them with an outstretched hand. The others lying propped on her bed fell to a respectful hush.

"The problem is clear as day" she began "I do not know how you don't see it Jane".

"Well I don't" Jane shrugged "He doesn't know I'm alive".

Emma picked up a pretty doll dressed in frills and fixed her lace and satin bonnet as she spoke.

"He thinks you're a child" she said "a snotty nosed unsophisticated, wet behind the ears child".

Jane frowned, her sad eyes taking in the elegance of Emma's large bedroom.

"But never fear" Emma went on. She sighed deeply knowing she had the full attention of everyone present.

"What you need is a grand gesture. Something that tells him that you are a mature woman of the world" Emma decided.

"What kind of gesture?" Charlotte asked staring up at her curiously.

"Maybe you could write him a poem" Emily grinned wistfully.

"Yeah" Charlotte agreed "and you could use fancy note paper and dab some toilet water on, make it smell nice".

Jane beamed at that idea and they all chattered excitedly on the prospect of sending him a poem.

'No, no" Emma yelled over the din "that's no use. Anyone can send a poem. You want him to know you're serious about him".

"So what do I do?" Jane asked.

"It's simple. You know where the ranch is, you hide out in his bedroom".

"Emma Jackson" Jane eyes were wide with alarm.

"For shame Emma" Charlotte joined in.

"Oh tsh, what's the worst that could happen, he sends you away. The best thing that could happen is that he gives you a kiss".

Jane thought it over with a frown.

"Well do you want him to kiss you or not, an older woman wouldn't think twice about it".

~o~

And so that afternoon Jane found herself sitting crossed legged looking down at a checkered patterned eiderdown. She imagined Adams bedroom would be warm and friendly looking like him but it was strange and dark with old furniture and old fashioned velvet drapes. Though she was wearing her Sunday best dress and finest ribbons she still felt that this might actually be a bad idea now. Her nerve finally cracking, she jumped from the bed to make good her escape upturning a vase on the side table. It crashed to the floor. She stared in horror for a moment but ran back to crouch on the bed as she heard heavy footsteps quickly running up the stairs. She jumped as the door was flung open and Adam stood there, a pistol in his right hand.

He stared at her for a long moment actually speechless.

"I'm sorry, I broke your vase" she muttered crouching into a tighter ball nervously waiting his response.

"What are you doing?" he asked "how did you get in here".

"Your cook leaves the back door open. Some chickens also got in but it's ok I chased them back out again".

"I don't care about the damn chickens Jane" Adam told her sternly.

"We don't have to do anything" she reasoned "we could just sit here and talk about our feelings".

"The only feeling I have right now is to take you over my knee and blister you good" Adam told her.

The sudden sparkle in her eye at that prospect told Adam that that was probably the worst idea he'd had all day,

"Right, out!" Adam told her as he pulled her from the bed.

"Weren't you even in the least bit pleasantly surprised to find me in my best dress sitting on your bed?" she asked as she trudged ahead of him.

"No I wasn't, and for the record you were sitting on my fathers bed".

"Ohh" she nodded remembering now the smell of tobacco,

Joe, Ben and Hoss had just come in and stared as the two descended the staircase.

"Oh you have checkers" Jane caught sight of the board on the coffee table.

"Can I play?".

"Just keep going" Adam told her.

Ben watched her for a moment as she trudged out the door "Should I ask?".

"I wish you wouldn't" Adam muttered as he followed her.

"Where's your horse" Adam asked looking around.

"I didn't bring him" she lied.

"Where's your horse Jane" Adam asked again more forcefully.

"Around back" she frowned as she headed in that direction.

Adam helped her up on to her horse.

"Now look at me Jane" she looked down at him her bottom lip beginning to tremble at his severe tone.

"You are barred from this ranch. I don't want to see you here is that understood".

She nodded as the first tears began to fall.

"Words Jane".

"Yes Sir" she sobbed as she kicked her horse and launched into a gallop.

Adam watched her go feeling a slight lump in his throat. He cursed under his breath as he headed back to the house.

~o~

Adam walked towards the stairs intent on cleaning up the vase she broke in his fathers room.

"What do you think Hoss, that's just what we need around here a shot gun wedding" Joe grinned.

Adam wheeled around to face him. "Shut your dirty mouth little brother".

"Why don't you shut it for me older brother, don't take your romantic problems out on me".

Adam was across the room in seconds and threw Joe up against the wall pinning him there. Hoss and Ben were quick to separate them before an all out fight broke out.

"For shame" Ben growled angrily "going at each other like a couple of saloon drunks. I don't know what's come over this household with fights and young girls. For shame".

Ben spoke the last bit looking directly at Adam and he regretted it as soon as he had said it.

Adam broke from Hoss's grasp and headed out the door grabbing his jacket on the way out.

~o~

Joe found him an hour later by the lake softly playing guitar to himself. Sport munching grass nearby.

"I'm not in the mood for round 2 Joe" Adam told him as he strummed softly.

"There's not going to be a round 2" Joe told him as he twirled his hat in his hands.

"I didn't know you were so wound up about all this, I'm sorry".

"Thanks Joe" Adam muttered as he stared out at the lake.

"Care to talk about it, it might help" Joe asked.

Adam sighed heavily.

"I don't know Joe. She thinks she needs a man but what she really needs is an adult".

"How do you mean" Joe asked.

"There's no one looking out for her. Her fathers gone, her mothers never home, her brothers dead. She's completely alone in the world. On top of all of that I have to come down hard on her before she ruins her reputation along with my own".

"She'll be ok you know" Joe said "women are made of sterner stuff. They have to be to put up with us".

"I hope so buddy. Fourteen is a funny age".

"Why do you say that" Joe was curious.

Adam looked at him then.

"Joe you won't be mad if I say this".

"No course not, what is it" Joe asked.

"Because I mean no disrespect you understand".

"Adam, out with it. What do you want to tell me".

"When I was about that age I had the biggest crush on Marie".

Of all the reactions Joe could have had Adam was not prepared for the explosion of laughter that erupted from his brother.

"I'm sorry Adam. I'm sorry" he laughed wiping tears from his eyes "it's just, that must have been damn awkward".

"Awkward?. Pa wondered why I spent so much time out in the rain" Adam told him.

Joe laughed even harder.

"He was worried I was going crazy, he wanted me to see a doctor ".

Hoss was relieved as he rode up to see his brothers laughing together.

"I've been looking everywhere for you two. We were thinking of heading into town. Pa says he'll buy the first round".

"That sounds like a plan" Adam got up and slung his guitar over his shoulder, his good spirits very much restored.

That night the four man rode into Virginia City intent on forgetting their troubles. But it wasn't to be.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The saloon was packed it being Saturday night.

They quickly gave up on Adam ever getting served, his soft spoken voice and natural manners meant every other cow hand in the place shouted over him. Joe went up, muscled his way through the crowd at the bar and got served immediately grabbing the bar tenders attention with a single shout.

Soon they were settled at a table near the back of the saloon drinking whisky and playing poker.

As the evening wore on talk turned to Adams predicament.

"It's not your fault" Ben told him loudly, trying to make himself heard over the piano.

"What you have to realise Adam is that she's not your responsibility. She's her mothers responsibility. It's nice that you want to help her and all that but at the end of the day you're not her father".

~o~

The crowd at the bar dispersed as the saloon girls were called upon to serve drinks to the tables.

A strange looking couple had just arrived and made straight for the bar.

"Lordy Adam. Looks like that little gals tryin to make you jealous" Hoss said wincing slightly at the spectacle.

Adam looked up at the bar.

"Jesus" he muttered looking away.

Mac Peters had his arm around her waist and he was trying to talk her into having a brandy. Jane wore a tight off the shoulder dress and her face was done up like a painted doll.

"Adam" Ben hissed abruptly "do something".

Adam looked at his father. Hadn't he just said earlier... never mind. He hauled himself to his feet and headed for the bar. Mac Peters was the biggest scum bag in Virginia city but luckily he was also the biggest coward.

~o~

"Hi Adam how are ye" he asked nervously as Adam deliberately put himself between the two of them.

"Just fine Mac just fine, this for me?" he took the brandy Mac had just bought for Jane and downed it in one.

"Now I'm going to take this little lady home, it's past her bed time, if you make a scene or follow us I'll take you outside and I'll knock ye into the middle of next week. Are we clear?".

Mac nodded daring not to say another word.

Adam led Jane out of the saloon ignoring the sniggers and calls of "when's the wedding".

~o~

Once outside, though secretly delighted Jane pulled from his grasp.

"I was never so embarrassed" she said.

"Embarrassed? What in the world were you doing in a saloon at this time of night" Adam asked.

"It's none of your business" she told him defiantly.

He fought the urge to shake some sense into that head of hers. Instead he took her arm and led her into an abandoned barn beside the dress shop.

"Jane this isn't going to work" He told her.

"What isn't going to work, I'm free to do as I please".

"You're playing a dangerous game little girl and it has to stop".

"I'm not trying to play games" she said smoothing down the ruffles of her dress.

"Adam, what's wrong with me. I see other girls wearing clothes like this and make up and you're looking at them, why don't you look at me" her pleading little face was breaking his heart but he had to be firm and put her straight.

"Jane you can't make things happen through sheer act of will, the simple fact is I am too old for you and sweetie I don't love you".

"That's okay though because I have enough love for the both of us. don't you see".

Adam was starting to get frustrated. This conversation was going around in circles.

"Jane you're just a kid you don't know what real love is yet".

She backed away. A world of hurt on her face.

"I do too know what love is. I do too. I know enough to know not to hurt someone's feelings the way you hurt mine" Her voice began to hitch as she spoke.

"Maybe I couldn't love you like a grown up girl could but if you were to marry me I'd stitch your shirts and I'd make you bacon and eggs in the morning and cold cuts and biscuits to bring with you when you're horse breaking. You'd a bin happy. I'd a made sure" she sobbed.

"Jane listen to me. I want to help you" Adam told her sincerely.

She pulled herself from his grasp. "I don't need your help. I don't need my pa, I don't need my ma, I don't need anyone".

She turned than and ran from the barn sobbing uncontrollably.

Adam called out after her but she was gone.

~o~

Adam walked back towards the saloon with a heavy heart, his mind very much distracted. On the one hand he should leave her alone as her attachment to him was far from healthy but on the other hand he was worried she had no one else in her life to turn to. He decided for better or for worse he'd call in tomorrow and check that she was ok. As he walked along a stranger bumped into him.

"Sorry" Adam muttered as he went to pass him.

The stranger, no more than a boy blocked his path.

"If you want to make a name for yourself boy pick on someone else. I'm not in the mood" Adam told him.

"I'm not trying to make a name for myself Cartwright. I'm gonna beat the tar outta you".

Adam looked directly at the boy then.

"Or die trying" The boy squeaked, his nerve slipping a little.

"What's this about?" Adam asked.

"It's about you and Jane Corby. You done broke her heart".

"Oh" Adam nodded, actually feeling like he deserved a beating.

"Yeah you done broke her heart and now she's gone off with that Mac Peters".

Justin yelped as Adam grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"What did you say?".

"She went off with Mac Peters. I couldn't stop her honest. He said he'd cheer

her up".

"That son of a ..." Adam released his hold on Justin and ran for the livery stable. After a moment Justin ran too.

"I'll come with you. I've got my new gun with me. Pa said I'm not allowed shoot yet but I think this definitely counts as an emergency" Justin called as he ran.

~o~

Jane wasn't so sure now. His house was real nice with pretty lamp shades and lace table mats. All signs that a woman lived here fairly recently. A woman who mysteriously disappeared.

"Thank you Mr Peters but I think I should maybe go home now" she stood up.

"No, no here, drink this" he handed her a generous glass of what looked like whisky.

She took a small sip. It was vile.

"That's it now settle down here next to me and we'll get real cozy" he pulled her down next to him. He smelt of stale sweat and tobacco and she started to feel panic rise up inside of her.

"You remember what I told you. You wanna make that Cartwright know he ain't the only man in your life" he leaned in trying to kiss her neck but she struggled hard just about managing to keep him at arms length.

"That's it fight all you want baby. You'll soon get tired" Mac grinned as she struggled.

Suddenly he froze and listened as horses approached outside.

In one deft motion he pulled Jane to her feet and dragged her across the room. He opened a tiny door under the staircase and pushed her inside.

"Not a word" he warned "or I'll kill ye".

Jane trembled uncontrollably as the door was shut and locked.

~o~

Outside Adam and Justin dismounted and hid their horses behind a clump of trees.

"Hopefully we can skirt the house and come in round back" Adam told him.

Adam moved forward in near silence. Justin trailed behind fiddling with his gun. The gun suddenly went off and Adam jumped as the stray bullet nearly took his right foot off.

"Jesus Christ Justin" he snapped "Put that thing away before you blow a hole in me".

"I'm sorry it keeps doing that".

Adam took the gun, put up the safety catch and shoved it back into Justin's holster.

"So much for stealth" Adam walked forward as the door to the house opened wide.

~o~

"Adam what brings you out here at this time of night" Mac asked all smiles as the pair approached.

"We're looking for Jane Corby, the boy tells me you brought her here".

"No, no son you're mistaken there, I did see her on the road, she seemed upset so I walked her home. She's probably asleep in her bed by now".

"But I saw them, I did" Justin rounded on Adam.

"Did you bring me out here on a wild goose chase?" Adam asked him.

The boy continued to protest. Adam sighed wearily.

"You say she went straight home" he asked Mac.

"Gods honest truth" Mac told him.

"Alright, but if I find she's not at her house I'll be back" Adam warned.

"No, no she'll be there, she should be" Mac nodded innocently.

Mac closed the door on them and made a point of taking up a book and slowly sitting to read.

After a minute he got up and went to the cupboard.

"You better be a good girl" he said pulling her out by her arms "I'm not known for my patience".

"Please I wanna go home" she whimpered.

"In a minute" he told her pulling her roughly onto the couch.

~o~

Both man and girl jumped as the front door was kicked open. Adam crossed the room in two strides and launched Mac from the couch smacking him hard across the face. Mac swung back desperately but he had no coordination or skill and could only cover his face as the assault continued. Jane stood to one side biting nervously on her finger as Adam dealt with her captor. Having smacked him around enough to make his point Adam threw him across the floor. He landed heavily beside an old wooden dresser, the china on it crashing to the floor.

Adam turned to her then "are you alright, he didn't hurt you?".

"No" she whimpered as he pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok, it's over now" he soothed rubbing her back.

"Not quite Cartwright".

Adam wheeled around.

~o~

Mac had regained his footing and he now held a gun on them.

"Shoes on the other foot now ain't it Cartwright, drop your gun".

Adam had no choice. His gun clattered to the wooden floor.

"Only question now is who do I shoot first?".

Adam put Jane further behind him.

"There's no need to harm the girl" he pleaded.

"If you shoot me you could plead self defence, if you shoot her, you'll hang".

"I ain't got no intentions of shooting her boy. I'm gonna appreciate her an give her what you couldn't. Yes sir we is gonna have us a fine time, but as for you...".

Mac pointed the weapon straight at Adams heart.

Adam braced himself for the explosion of pain. It never came. The gun clicked harmlessly.

Mac laughed loudly "you wanna see your face boy" he mocked.

His grin twisted to a sneer as he aimed again. "I ain't gonna kill ye Cartwright I'm gonna wound ye a little, just enough that you can watch the show".

He dropped his aim to Adams right leg. Adam gritted his teeth and waited keeping Jane well behind him.

The shot rang out. Macs smile was frozen on his face as he slowly crumpled to his knees.

Justin, still holding the gun in both hands shook from head to foot.

~o~

"I had to" he squeaked nervously.

Adam went to him and peeled the gun from his fingers.

"You're right, you had to. He would have killed us all" Adam told him laying a firm hand on the boys shoulder.

"I ain't never killed anyone before Mr Cartwright" the boy looked up at him.

"And you still ain't never" Mac grunted lying face down on the wooden floor "dumb ass kid".

Adam went to him pulling his greasy hands up behind him. Jane pulled the ribbon from her hair and handed it to Adam to tie his hands.

Then she carefully picked up Adams gun and handed it to him. Adam stood looking down at her exhausted, pale face.

She frowned up at him.

"You're thinking, you wouldn't have had all this trouble if you hadn't met me"

She said.

"No" he shook his head "I was thinking, when you're older you're gonna break hearts".

She beamed all over her freckled face.

"If I ever marry will you come to my wedding?".

"I'd be honoured" he gave her a dimpled smile.

Soon the room was full of people as Ben, Hoss, Joe and Sherif Coffee had gone looking for Adam and the kid. Hoss and Joe brought Mac to his feet and dragged him out to tie him to one of the horses.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much everyone for the great reviews. You've all been so kind. Your kind support spurred me on to finish it.

And so finally ...

Chapter 5

Jane felt warm and cozy wrapped in Adams tan coat as they rode slowly through the darkness. The full moon shed some light but still they had to ride slow and careful all the way.

"You still mad at me?" Jane asked.

"Nope" he said guiding Sport around a large boulder in the road.

"That mean you're happy with me?" She asked hopefully.

"I wouldn't go that far".

"You ever gonna speak to me again?" she frowned.

"Will I have any choice" Adam grinned.

She laughed "probably not".

She looked up at the full moon and sighed deeply.

"It's really late isn't it" She said.

Adam nodded.

"Do you think momma is gonna tan me hard?" she asked.

"Oh I think you'll never walk again" Adam grinned.

"Adam" she slapped his knee.

"Nah you'll be alright. She'll just be so happy to see you she'll probably put you straight to bed".

"Will you be heading back to the saloon?".

"I will not. I have to be up early tomorrow to milk the cows before church. We're not all ladies of leisure".

"I'm not a lady Adam."

"Of course you are, don't be silly".

"I've ruined my reputation already" she said blushing with shame.

"No ye haven't, those saloon drunks won't remember how they got home tonight never mind anything else. They probably have their head in the horse trough bringing up their dinner as we speak".

"Ugh Adam, that's disgusting".

They rounded a clump of wild bushes and rode up the steep hill towards Janes house. From here they could see the lights full on even though it was past midnight.

"Here we go" Jane muttered.

"Once more into the breach" Adam sighed.

~o~

Jane was sat on the porch swing for nigh on thirty minutes.

Whatever he was saying he definitely didn't want her to hear. Were they saying something bad about her. Jane wished she knew. When they finally emerged Adam gave her mother a hug.

"Take care of yourself Betty" he told her gently.

Jane stood and looked up at him as if she was facing a firing squad.

He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head "bye sweetheart don't worry, everything will be okay".

"Bye Adam " she mumbled handing him back his coat.

~o~

She watched him go feeling as if she'd aged ten years in one night. With a heavy heart she turned and walked into the house. Her mother was sat at the table wiping the last of her tears away.

"I'm sorry momma" she began "Did Adam tell you everything?".

"Yes, yes he did" her mother sniffed wiping her eyes.

"You gonna tan me momma, for once I think I deserve it. We could do that and maybe move on".

"Do you think you deserve a tanning Jane?" her mother asked.

Jane nodded miserably.

"I disagree".

"Momma?".

"If you disobeyed me you would deserve a tanning. If you shirked the rules I so carefully laid down you would deserve a tanning. If you gave me cheek you would deserve a tanning. But there has been no one here to disobey has there, there's been no rules and no one here to listen to your cheek...or your pain" tears began to fall as Janes mother went on.

"I ran Jane, I ran from this house from the memory of your brother. The grief was overwhelming. I couldn't breathe. I was suffocating. When your father left that was the final straw. It felt like my life was imploding. I took the job in Carson city convincing myself that it was for us. I was running away Jane from this house, from you. And you think you deserve a tanning".

Betty pulled her daughter to her and cried.

"Someone in this room deserves to be severely punished but it's not you darling".

~o~

Betty held her daughter close as they both cried wrapped in the warmth of each others embrace. Finally Betty brought Jane to sit on the couch by the fireside. She brushed a stray curl from her daughters eyes.

"So" she grinned, "Adam Cartwright?".

Her mother arched an eyebrow.

Jane immediately blushed red and stared down at her hands.

"Could it not have been his younger brother".

Jane squirmed even more, burning with shame.

"Oh momma I made such a fool of myself. I don't know how I'll ever look him in the eye again".

"Oh I dare say you will" Her mother smiled stroking her hair.

"You know Adam Cartwright has had his share of playing the fool too once upon a was a time a girl wasn't safe to sit in the desk in front of him without having a bull frog put down the back of her dress".

"Adam did that?" Jane grinned.

"Yes he did, the wretch".

Jane giggled at the idea of Adam playing boyish pranks.

"Another time he wrote a love poem to a substitute teacher he was rather taken with. The only trouble was he wrote it on Ponderosa notepaper so she knew it was from him".

"Oh no".

"Yes and do you know what happened?".

"No what momma" Jane asked.

"She thought it was such a lovely poem she made him read it out for the entire class".

Jane gasped "that was mean of her".

"Well she didn't see it as mean, she had no way of knowing the ridicule it would cause".

"She should have had some idea momma".

"Yes she should" her mother smiled.

"Jane, I didn't tell you those stories to cast doubt on your hero. Adam Cartwright is a very fine man. I want you to see that everyone makes mistakes. Everyone. But it's up to us to atone for our mistakes and become better people for the experience".

"Yes momma" Jane nodded feeling somehow warm for the first time in months.

"And on that note you are restricted for the next two weeks young lady. School, chores and home no exceptions".

"Yes momma I won't stir from here, I promise" Jane told her.

"You won't have to promise. I'll see that you don't. Adam is getting me a job in Virginia City. You're going to be seeing a lot more of me young lady".

Jane smiled broadly at that idea.

~o~

About two months later Adam stalled his work loading supplies on the wagon as he caught sight of a familiar face. She stopped in the street and remembering for once to look both ways, she sidled up to him.

"I thought it only fair to tell you, I'm courting Justin now" she told him.

"Ok" Adam nodded solemnly.

On hearing his name, Justin shuffled over to join them.

"Justin has his own horse and buggy" she told him.

"That's very impressive" Adam smiled.

"And he has his own gun".

"Naw Jane, Pa took it back. I shot out the bell at the front of the house".

"Well yes but" Jane tried to interrupt.

"Ma was plenty mad, that bell was in her family for generations".

"Justin why don't you head over to the mercantile. I'll join you in a minute" Jane asked him.

"Oh, ok, which you want liquorice or limes?".

"You just go on" she told him her face beginning to flush with embarrassment.

"I don't eat candy" she laughed.

~o~

When he was out of earshot she turned back to Adam.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry" she said "for all that stuff that happened".

"There's no need" Adam shook his head.

"You were a good friend Adam, when I needed one. And I don't mean ..."

"I know what you mean" he smiled.

Justin soon emerged from the mercantile with a big bag of candy for her.

"I must go" she smiled a little sadly "good day Mr Cartwright".

"Good day Miss Corby" he tipped his hat to her.

In the years that followed Jane grew tall, elegant and distant. Soon she was just another one of the many ladies that Adam tipped his hat to as he went about his business. But in his heart he never truly forgot her and wondered at times had she forgotten him. He got his answer one morning as he sifted through the mail and found

a wedding invitation.

The End


End file.
